The Primordial War
by ShadowWolfReturns
Summary: 10,000 years ago there was a warlike no other yet no god or mortal knew. It was to be the first primordial war; the Villainous End and the arrogant Nebulas against their father, Helix and their siblings. End has now Awoken. Will he get his revenge?


The Primordial War

Chapter one: how it Began - part one

Hello and welcome to my new story

This is something that I've been thinking about creating for awhile now, probably two years if I Think about it.

Anyway this will be a Chaos story but not in the usual Percy getting forgotten or betrayed or cheated on. This will be a Percabeth story but it won't be shown until the fifth chapter earliest

Enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO they belong to Rick Troll Riodan

Chapter One: How it all began \- the First Primordial War \- Part one

Chaos watched in concern as her eldest brother, End, argued with their father. Her younger twin brother, Nebulas, back End up when ever her father retaliate. The current argument was on the marriage of the second oldest brother, Destruction, to a immortal demon princess.

The marriage wasn't a surprise to anyone on the council since one of Destruction's domains is demons. However it didn't stop End and Nebulas from being jealous of him.

Kaguya was infamously beautiful and intelligent amongst the immortal society despite being the demon princess. 5'9 with Crimson hair that went to her waist, violet eyes with crimson irises and delicate, pale skin were attributed to her looks. Kagaya usually wore dark coloured dresses that reached her knees, dark coloured stockings that reached her thighs and heeled boots.

Destruction was 6'4 with a swimmers build. Like his wife, he was pale but unlike Kaguya his skin was hardened by the many battles and wars he fought for. Short black hair and crimson eyes (a/n: it's basically a Sharigan). He wore black armoured jacket that had his symbol on the left side of his chest, black combat pants and black, Primordial steel combat boots.

Destruction's domains were just as unique. Demons, Fire, Metal, Shadows, Death, Swordmanship and Loyalty. (No, this is not Percy)

However it didn't stop other demon clans from attempting to remove her from being heiress of the throne.

One such clan was the Devil clan. This clan was lead by a hybrid of a man and a goat called Satan. This clan believed that females should submit to the male demons and only the men can hold positions of power.

The clan sent a group of assassins to eliminate the princess and her family, which would have worked if the royal family weren't allies to the Primordial pantheon. The assassins arrived at the palace only to find Destruction waiting for them, a sword in one hand and a battle axe in the other.

Of the group of ten, only one escape alive. Missing an arm and several broken bones the assassin perished as soon as he reached the Devil clan borders.

Back to the council, End seemed to be getting more bloodthirsty by the minute.

Chaos's other two siblings, Order and Void, apparently noticed too.

End was 6'2 with a similar body to Destruction. He was well known to be spiteful and cruel to not only his enemies but to his family and allies for no reason other than being the heir to the multiverse. Spiked up crimson hair and glowing crimson eyes with slitted black irises. He wore pitch black armour with his sword attached on his back.

End's domains weren't much of a surprise to anyone; Destruction, Battle strategy, Weaponry, leadership and war. He gained power by being in wars and battles; the more wars End and his Army is in the more power End has to use.

Helix, ruler of the multiverse, was 6'5 and similar build to his sons. Helix had short, greying hair and eyes that looked more like swirling galaxies. He wore a pitch suit that served as hidden armour. Helix didn't have any domains that was unique since he shared his domains to his heirs/heiress and his decendants.

Chaos was the youngest of the siblings. She stood at 6'0 in her mortal form, but was around 20 feet tall in her immortal form. She had pitch black hair that turned into purple and green at mid length and eyes that she inherited from her father. She wore a simple black dress that reached mid thigh, black stockings that ended just above her knees and black heels.

Her domain was well known to any immortal and demigod that has heard of the Primordials. Creation, Family, Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Life, Galaxies and loyalty.

And her twin, Nebulas stood at 5'7, making him the smallest on the Primordial council. While he did have black hair, Nebulas was a carbon copy of End. But he wasn't as honourable as End on the battlefield. Nebulas tended to kidnap enemy warriors and experiment on the warriors, often to mutations and other tortures just to create a weapon of fear.

Not long after he started the experiments on the enemy warriors, he started to kidnap warriors from his own side and eventually he started to kidnap innocent civilians, not caring if they were children or adults. However, this research was done in secret so not even the council knew what he was up domains were torture, cruelty, nightmares, arrogance, experiments and disasters. No one on the council trusted Nebulas.

"Tell me why I can't have that demon whore," End roared at Helix. Helix glared angrily at his eldest and he wasn't the only one.

Destruction was being held back by Order and Kaguya, all three glare at the self centred primordial. Helix decided to end this madness before it got out of control. "You aren't marrying Kaguya because she's already married to Destruction, a marriage that has long been arranged between me and Lucifer," he growled.

End was momentarily taken back. Helix never growled at his family before, not even at Gaea. Then he made the decision that would change every thing.

"Fine then, I, End, Declare war on the Primordial council and its allies!" End declared. The reactions were predictable.

Most had gained worry or fear. But Helix, Destruction and Chaos had looks of anger."I suggest you watch your backs, because I'm coming for you all," was End's last words before he teleported out of the council room.

Nebulas was not far behind him.

 **-end of part one-**

 **I've edited the chapter and should be more interesting**

 **I've left out Void and Order's description for another chapter and Part two and Part three will be the final battle between End and Helix so there will be a significantly large time gap in between part one and part two.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Until next time**

 **~~~ShadowWolf out~~~**


End file.
